Breaking Your Own Heart
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Regina just couldn't handle acting as if nothing had changed.


_so this idea wouldn't leave me alone for weeks and I finally got it out. Hope you enjoy_

_Own nothing but the idea. has not been betad! all mistakes are my own.._

* * *

Regina sat there at the dining table with Henry on one side and Emma sitting on the other. The curse was broken but not completely yet. People were slowly remembering who they truly were and Regina just sat here waiting for her untimely demise. It couldn't really be untimely right? After all she knew it happen when the curse broke.

She and Emma were on shaky grounds; Regina had expected Emma to take Henry and never look back, but here they were eating dinner as if nothing had changed. When in fact their whole world was turned upside down. There was a large mountain between herself and Emma, she felt it and knew Emma must of felt it as well. They hardly said anything in the last few days avoiding each other most of the day. But dinner was 'family time' she thought and laughed to herself at that.

Regina was the outsider, she wasn't part of this family as she watch Henry and Emma chat about anything and everything while they ate. Not including Regina at all, but the sad thing is Regina was use to it by now. Even before everything went down she was becoming the outside as she guided Emma into being the mother Henry needed once she was gone.

Regina never told Emma how the rest of the curse broke because she didn't want 'the savior' having to be the one to end it all. Regina couldn't handle sitting here anymore as if her impending death was just looming over the horizon. Regina excused herself from the table causing the other two occupants just to look at her before the talking continued. Regina took her place and dumped the untouched food into the trash, her appetite long gone.

Regina started straightening up the kitchen cleaning up her mess from cooking. She really just needed something to do, to try and shut her mind down. It didn't take long for Regina's fingers to find the very sharp, very large cutting knife. She walked over to the sink and stopped herself looking at the knife, thinking of the possibilities that knife could make. Regina was never a coward but ending it now seemed like a good idea.

Regina had one hand tightly around the handle of the knife as her hands pressed into the counter top hard. Regina was thinking of all the ways to go about it. Cutting her wrist, no to messy and it was a slow bleed out. Straight to the heart? No she didn't have one in there to harm. And just the thought of her not having a heart made tears wield up and spill over the dam. She was so deep in thought she never heard someone entering the kitchen behind her.

Emma looked at the rigidness of Regina's back. She could also tell the change of air around the mayor. When Emma was ever around Regina it was always eluding power, anger and heat. But as she stepped closer none of that was there. It was cold, distant and it kind of scared Emma. She saw the knife in Regina's hand and wasn't quite sure what was going on. Emma licked her lips. "Regina?" Emma asked seeing her back tense even more. "You okay?" she asked. She knew things weren't okay, but she had to ask right?

Regina took a deep breath steeling her voice to not shake to give her away. "Yes everything is Fine, Miss Swan. Just set yours and Henry's plates right there and I will get to them soon" she said never looking at Emma and never letting go of the knife as she moved around the kitchen back always to Emma. All the warning signs were going off in Emma's head. Regina hadn't used her title as Miss Swan in a long time and it was back. She knew things haven't been the same since the truth came out a few days ago, but she didn't realize just how bad it really was. "Regina look at me," Emma simply requested stepping further into the kitchen closer to Regina.

Emma waiting for Regina to do so but she never did. Regina hasn't ever not looked at her since they started seeing each other. Emma bit her bottom lip as worry and dread set with in her body. "Regina, please?" she asked once again. Regina sighed and turned around. Not looking at Emma's face. "Yes? What is it you want dear?" Regina tried but couldn't keep the bite out of her words.

Emma was a little taken back and if she was a little honest she was scared. She could see Regina had been crying and that startled her, she had never seen Regina cry. "What is wrong Regina?" Emma asked stepping closer to Regina only to wince when Regina took a step back. "Please talk to me?" Emma pleaded with the one she loved. Regina bit her bottom lip and sighed all the fight physically leaving her. "I am just tired of this all," she said being vague as possible. But she should of known that wouldn't hold Emma over.

Emma knit her brows in confusion. "Tired of what?" she asked almost to scared of the answer to that question. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm the madness running rampant inside her. She finally looked up at Emma for the first time since the blonde entered the kitchen. "I am tired of this" she used the knife pointing to the dinning room. "I am tired of sitting in there as a happy family as if nothing has changed. As if the curse hasn't somewhat broke. I'm tired of knowing that the son I raised for 10 years doesn't love me, and hasn't for a very long time. And that you, are only still here because of said 10 year old boy, which I don't get why you guys just done leave. He doesn't want to be here and why force yourself to share my bed anymore. You finally win Emma, He is your to take." Regina said letting tears run freely down her face.

Emma was in shock, she didn't know Regina didn't think she loved her or that Henry doesn't either. "You think I don't love you?" Emma asked tears threaten her own eyes to escape. "Why wouldn't I think that? I am the Evil Queen dear, no one can love me. It is something proven time after time, I don't deserve someone's love." she stated waving around the knife.

Emma was scared more for the fact that she wasn't sure exactly what Regina was going to do. Especially while waving around a knife. She didn't want to lose her either and something deep inside her was telling her something bad was about to come and she wasn't going to let that happen. Emma stepped closer to Regina and backed her up into a corner where she couldn't move out of the space Emma had backend her into. "Give me the knife Gina," Emma said with force.

Regina didn't even fight as Emma took it out of her hand. "Now, You do deserve love Regina, and I love you with everything inside me. Henry he loves you too, he just a little confused right now because everything is changing and that is going to take time to adjust to. And I am so sorry for making you feel unloved. The thought of us leaving you makes my heartache. That isn't a possibility ever Regina. Your stuck with us rather you like it or not. And once we break the final bit of the curse things will start settling down." Emma's hand that wasn't holding the knife caressed Regina's cheek.

Regina closed her eyes and took in the warmth Emma offered her. Tears falling quicker knowing she had to confess the last part to Emma. "There is no 'we' in breaking the curse Emma" Regina looked her in the eyes and saw the look of confusion in Emma's eyes. "I have always known how to officially break the rest of this curse Emma. It's with my death." she stated simply. She saw the tears roll out of Emma's eyes. "Don't cry dear, It will break and all this will end." She wiped the tears off Emma's eyes.

Emma kissed Regina's palm as it rest on her cheeks. "But I don't want you to die, so what if they don't go back, is it really so bad here?" Emma asked. Regina gave her a small smile. "Dear, my death is in the horizon no matter what. Rather its by my own hand or the towns people who are already planning how they are going to kill me. But know this my little savior, it will never be at your hand, I would never have my death on your consciences" she stated.

Regina pressed her lips to Emma's the saltiness of both their tears as they mingled with their kiss was tasted. Regina steppe further into Emma deepening the kiss. She wanted to remember this, this was what she wanted her last memory be. Of something so pure and full of love. Emma was into the kiss and the way her body was reacting to Regina's that she never felt the knife leaver her hand. Or the sharp jerk and intake of Regina as she pierced her own stomach.

Nothing felt wrong until a new taste entered Emma's lip of metallic cooper and it took her a moment to recognize that it was the taste of blood. Emma broke the kiss and looked at Regina. "What did you do?" she asked searching Regina's eyes for answers. She saw a deep crimson start to grace Regina already redden lips. Something click in her head and she looked down. Seeing the handle sticking out of her lover's stomach.

Within moments of looking down Regina started to collapse and Emma caught her gently to the floor tears streaming down her face. "Regina, how could you do this?" Emma screamed at her. "I am ending it once and for all." Regina gasped out. Her hand snaking into Emma's. "You stupid stupid woman we could of found another way" Emma sobbed.

Henry heard the scream of Emma and ran into the kitchen. He saw the knife and blood soaking the stomach of his mothers shirt. "Emma? You really did it? You killed the evil queen?" he questioned in shocked. He never really wanted Regina killed. "Oh god no Henry, this stupid woman did it herself" Emma sobbed kissing Regina's forehead. "I love you both" Regina said.

With those words thing started going black not just for Regina but for Henry and Emma. The curse was once and for all breaking completely. Emma barely recognized her surrounding as dark stone floors laid beneath her as she rocked Regina back and forth. Henry eyes were wide. There were foots steps heard. "Oh my my, see we were almost to late, Mr. Mills will you please grab some towels to clean up the blood?" said the new female voice.

With out word her left to fetch them. The woman moved closer to Regina and Emma. Emma finally looked up. "Her let me help she is not yet lost to us" the woman said kneeling down to the floor. "Who are you?" Emma asked. She had never seen this woman in Storybrooke so didn't even know who she could even possible be. "Well I am Maleficent, and I have been waiting for that god forsaken curse to break and bring her back" she stated and took the towels Mr. Mills had finally brought to her. "Now this is going to be mess and oh so painful for her" Maleficent said as she not so gently yanked the knife out of her friends stomach.

Maleficent staff than materialized in her hand her other pressed to the wound. Emma quickly saw it closing up and it wasn't long before Regina screamed out in pain. "Well welcome back dear" Maleficent said as she stood up wiping her hand free of blood. It had taken Regina a few minutes to regain her Barings before sitting up her back resting against Emma who was instantly holding her kissing her temple. "Mom your alive" Henry screamed rushing over and crushing them in a hug.

Regina winced still in a lot of pain. "Ya Henry it seem I am" she said roughly. Her eyes finally opening. "Maleficent, thank you though I'd like to know why your in my castle?" She asked letting Henry stand, who all of a sudden started exploring the room he currently was in. Emma helped Regina stand up. "Well, I was just making my weekly visit to check on the place when word had it things were returning how they once were." She stated calmly. Regina raised an eyebrow. "Weekly visits? Why would you need to visit here with me gone? Why does this place look like how I left it here?" she asked questioning her friends motives.

Maleficent gave her one of her lovely smiles that was all nice but still turned sinister. "Well someone had to run the place while you took your little vacation for your happily ever after" she said sarcastically saying the happily ever after part. "But you couldn't of run my kingdom and yours dear?" Regina pointed out finally able to stand on her own and not hold on to Emma for support.

That was when her eyes finally landed on the other person in the room and her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. "Daddy?" she asked tears running down her face. "Hello my dear" he gently said stepping closer. Regina didn't take any time to rush into his arms. "Your alive," She said in disbelieve. "Thanks to me" Maleficent made sure she made that perfectly clear. Regina thanked Maleficent again as she hugged her father. She didn't even question how he was there. "Come on Daddy, come meet your family" she said leading over to where Emma and Henry were standing.

Emma took her love in her arms as Regina kissed her. "Daddy this is my love Emma, and our son Henry," she stated happily. "Nice to meet you Emma and you as well Henry," he said to them both. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and both Henry's sat and started talking about anything and everything they could think of. Regina couldn't remember the last time she was this truly happy and free and she was going to make sure it stayed this way.


End file.
